1. Field of the invention
This invention relates, generally, to power distribution cabinets. More particularly, it relates to a power distribution cabinet with an improved outlet receptacle panel for protection of the internal circuitry housed within the power distribution cabinet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Power distribution centers are used to transform high voltage to lower voltages for a variety of applications. Cabinets contain and protect the circuitry and transformers of the power distribution centers from adverse environmental conditions. Within the power distribution cabinet, the voltage is stepped down to the desired amperage and routed to an appropriate outlet receptacle mounted on the exterior of the cabinet. Typical outlet receptacles include 15 amp, 60 amp, and 200 amp configurations. The power distribution cabinet may have fifteen or more outlet receptacles of varying capacities.
When an exterior electrical cable is plugged into the outlet receptacle, the electrical cable end provides a means to securely attach the cable end to the outlet receptacle. A standard connection in the art is an outlet receptacle that includes a plurality of tabs and grooves with the cable end having a complementary plurality of tabs and grooves. Once the cable end and outlet receptacle are properly mated and fitted together, the connection between the cable end and the outlet receptacle provides a desirable and relatively unbreakable connection. A secure connection with the outlet receptacle is an important feature of any type of power distribution center to avoid accidental disconnection and interruption of power. Having a relatively unbreakable connection between the cable end and the outlet receptacle is particularly imperative when the power distribution center is used in areas with heavy vehicle movement as in military operations. Several electrical cables are often in simultaneous communication with the power distribution center with the cables disposed on the ground being routinely run over by vehicles. Occasionally, however, a cable may inadvertently become tangled with a vehicle and consequently be dragged by a vehicle. In the case of an electrical cable being inadvertently dragged, any slack in the electrical cable is eventually taken up and a sudden tension force generated on the electrical cable, cable end, outlet receptacle connection and ultimately the power distribution cabinet. The usually desirable and relatively unbreakable connection between the electrical cable and the outlet receptacle is then very undesirable and causes destructive consequences. Any tension forces in the cable are transferred to the outlet receptacle that is attached to the power distribution panel. This in turn causes the panel to be violently pulled apart from the support means of the power distribution center breaking both electrical and structural connections and exposing the interior of the power distribution center to potentially adverse environmental conditions. Moisture that is allowed to enter the interior of the power distribution cabinet because of the breach in the power distribution cabinet can cause further damage by shorting out electrical components, such as the transformers housed within the power distribution cabinet. Damage to the transformers and other internal components will require time-consuming replacement. Furthermore, not only is the one outlet receptacle that caused the panel to be pulled apart damaged, the other outlet receptacles connected to the panel are also damaged and must be replaced. Any additional circuitry within the panel distribution cabinet that was damaged must also be repaired to place the power distribution center back on line. Thus, one outlet receptacle can shut down an entire power distribution center and all applications depending on that center. The repairs may take several valuable hours. The delay in getting the power distribution center back on line may be critical in military applications, where military operations may be dependent on that particular power distribution center to function properly.
In summary, previous attempts or teachings of power distribution cabinets have not provided a mechanism by which collateral damage to the power distribution center can be minimized while maintaining secure connections between the outlet receptacles and cables. Specifically, previous power distribution panels are susceptible to damage from inadvertent and excessive tension forces from electrical cables attached to outlet receptacles mounted on the distribution panel. Thus, a power distribution cabinet that minimizes collateral damage and retains all the advantageous properties of a power distribution center with multiple outlet receptacles is needed.
Continuing efforts are being made to improve the durability of power distribution cabinets. By way of example, note U.S. Pat. No. 5,212,623 to Wilson et al. (hereinafter xe2x80x9cWilsonxe2x80x9d) that describes a portable power distribution cabinet with outlet receptacles that extend outwardly and downwardly from a support surface of the power distribution center. The electrical cables being attached to the power distribution cabinet are typically of heavy gauge and the outwardly and downwardly disposed outlet receptacles provide a more natural path from the electrical cable lying on the ground to the outlet receptacle. Therefore, when the electrical cable end is attached to the outlet receptacle, the static forces generated between the cable end and outlet receptacle are reduced and thereby protects the cable and outlet receptacle from fatigue. Wilson does not provide an improved means to reduce damage to the power distribution center from excessive tension forces caused by an electrical cable attached to the power distribution cabinet inadvertently being dragged.
Notwithstanding the existence of such prior art power distribution cabinets, there is a need for an improved power distribution cabinet for currently available outlet receptacles that can be utilized in military as well as in commercial applications and that minimize collateral damage to the power distribution capabilities of the power distribution center. In view of the prior art, considered as a whole, at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the pertinent arts how the problems associated with power distribution cabinets could be resolved. Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an improvement that overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement that is a significant contribution to the advancement of the power distribution cabinet art.
A primary object of the invention is to provide a power distribution cabinet that protects the power distribution center from the inadvertent and violent pulling on an outlet receptacle via an attached electrical cable.
These and other important objects, advantages, and features of the invention will become clear as this description proceeds.
The longstanding but heretofore unfulfilled need for a power distribution cabinet that provides protection to a power distribution center from an inadvertently pulled and attached electrical cable is now met by a new, useful, and nonobvious invention. The novel power distribution cabinet for containing electrical components and associated circuitry includes a frame having a front, a rear, and opposing sides, wherein the frame provides the upper structural support for said power distribution cabinet. A lower support structure is adapted to receive the frame atop the lower support structure, wherein the lower support structure is adapted to be lifted by a forklift for moving the power distribution cabinet.
A novel power distribution panel is adapted to provide an interface for the distribution of power from a high voltage source to low voltage applications. The panel includes several outlet receptacle housings, wherein said housings are each L-shaped having an upper and lower face. The housings are disposed contiguously in vertical series on the front of the frame at a substantially 45-degree angle thereby forming the novel power distribution panel. Furthermore, the housings each comprise a number of horizontally disposed apertures on a downward face of the housings and each aperture is adapted to receive an outlet receptacle. The number of outlet receptacles on each housing depends on a particular application and are variable. The housings each comprise several weep slots disposed at a hydraulically lowest point so that condensation that forms on an inner surface of the housing is collected and drained to the exterior of the cabinet through the weep slots thereby preventing any moisture damage to the interior circuitry and electrical components.
The outlet receptacles assembled and mounted to the housings eclipse the apertures forming an imperforated power distribution panel and thereby further preventing moisture and other potentially damaging contaminants from entering the power distribution cabinet. Plates form an enclosure that surrounds the upper support frame and adjoins the novel panel thereby forming a complete protective barrier for the electrical circuitry and electrical components of the power distribution center.
The foregoing has outlined rather broadly the more pertinent and important features of the present invention in order that the detailed description of the invention which follows may be better understood so that the present contribution to the art can be more fully appreciated. Additional features of the invention will be described hereinafter which form the subject of the claims of the invention. It should be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the conception and the specific embodiment disclosed may be readily utilized as a basis for modifying or designing other structures for carrying out the same purpose of the present invention. It should also be realized by those skilled in the art that such equivalent constructions do not depart from the spirit and scope of the invention as set forth in the appended claims.